ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Matthews
Christopher Antonio Matthews was born on January 2, 1982 in Atlanta, Georgia. Chris had a typical Childhood growing up.Chris became fascinated with professional wrestling at the age of 6 and everyday after school in his backyard he would pretend to be the Macho Man doing his flying elbow, or Hogan with the Atomic Leg drop. At the age of 10 Chris took it upon himself to train himself as best he could so that he could become a pro wrestler. He would train for 5 years in his makeshift ring in his backyard. Then one day while participating at a local wrestling event near his home in Jonesboro, Georgia Paul Heyman was scouting for potential new wrestlers for his ECW and well Chris caught the eye of Heyman and after the match Heyman had a talk with Chris. ECW: The Beginning Chris would begin his career in 1998 with the company known as ECW. He would debut at the March 1998 PPV Living Dangerously by costing Lance Storm the ECW championship. He would begin a feud with Storm. Chris' defining moment would come during a match between the 2 at one of the regular ECW shows. Chris would do a shooting star press off the top of a balcony onto Storm who was laying ontop of 3 stacked tables. This move would send the fans into a frenzy and label Chris a true Extremist. The following Week Chris would hear that one of the ECW ladies had been interested in him so Chris decided to follow up on this lead and find out that the lady that was interested in him was none other than the Queen of Extreme Francine. The 2 would begin dating at the same time that Lance Storm regained the ECW Championship. Chris now angry with the fact that Storm recaptured the title decide's to take it upon himself to make sure that Storm lose's the title and therefore a Match at Wrestlepalooza in May 1998 is set. Matthews vs Storm for the ECW Championship. Chris would win the match with the help of Tommy Dreamer and become the new ECW world Champion. After this a long battle between the Impact Players (Storm, Credible and Dawn) and Dreamer, Matthews and Francine would take place. During this time Chris and Tommy would win the ECW Tag titles. Chris would end up leaving ECW. During his time there he would win 5 ECW Titles, 2 ECW Tag Titles and 2 Television titles. He and Francine would break-up under good terms and the 2 two are still good friends to this day. WCW: Rise to Fame Chris would join WCW as soon as he left ECW and at his show he would capture the WCW world title from the nWo leader Hulk Hogan. But as soon as Chris won the title he along with Hall, Nash, Triple h, Jarret and Steiner immediately kicked out Hogan and Chris became the new leader of the nWo. As Chris continued on in WCW things went south with the company but he stayed nonetheless. He would become a lone wolf but still fight with the same intensity that he had during his stay in ECW. But things would get worse and Chris would end up leaving WCW but not before rising to the occasion and winning the WCW title 2 times, the WCW tag titles 5 times and the WCW US title 4 times before leaving and heading to the WWE. WWE:Becoming an Icon and a Legend Chris having already established himself in ECW and WCW would now set his sights on the WWE. Upon his entry into the WWE he knew that he would not be thrust into the main event like he was in WCW but that he would have to work hard as hell for it and that he did. During his first year in the WWE he would team with Chris Jericho and childhood hero Shawn Michaels to become a 3 time WWE tag team champion and a 2 time Intercontinental champion. Chris though would lose the Intercontinental at Armageddon in but on the next Raw he would earn a spot in the Royal Rumble. Chris would end up drawing the number 3 for the Rumble match but he would walk out of the Royal Rumble as the winner and be heading to WrestleMania. Chris was at the top of the world at this time. Chris would end up meeting Shawn Michaels in the Main event for the WWE Championship and after reversing Sweet Chin Music Chris would nail Shawn with the Sweet Dreams and become the new WWE Champion and be for ever immortalized as one of the men who won the main Event at Wrestlemania. During Chris' run as the WWE champion he would beat men like the Undertaker, The Rock, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Kane and many more. After a few years with the WWE Chris would decide to take a break and pursue his relationship with Amy and to allow his body time to heal. But during Chris time in the WWE he would win a totla of 7 WWE Tag Team Titles, 4 Intercontinental Titles and 7 WWE titles. Return to ECW One night on ECW's weekly show. Rumors were circulating around the company and with the fans that an old ECW face was returning. No one in the company or the Fans knew who it was. the only thing that everyone knew was that the returning one would appear as Tommy Dreamers mystery partner against the impact players. After the Impact Players were introduced and Tommy with Beulah was introduced the crowd was eagerly waiting to see who Tommy's mystery partner was. Then all of a sudden I'm your boogieman hit the P.A system and out from behind the curtain stepped Chris Matthews. The Crowd went crazy, Tommy, Beulah and the impact players were all in shock. Chris and Tommy would win the match and Chris would spend a year in ECW. At the ECW PPV Living Dangerously the same PPV that he debuted at Chris would beat Raven for the ECW title to become a 16 time world Champion and later beat Storm for the title once again surpassing Ric Flair. After this Chris would take some time off but not to much time. ECW Blood Lust Chris would once again come back to wrestling and to ECW. Upon entering Blood lust Chris would make a sudden impact. In the elimination Chamber Match Chris would beat HHH when Flair would turn on Hunter and allow Chris to pedigree Hunter and become the new World Champion. After the match Chris, Mercury, Melina, Orton and Flair would beat and bloody HHH, HBK, and Trishta Michaels leaving them motionless in the Chamber. Chris would then do as he promised and broke both the hands of Triple H as well as his both of his knees and would then go on to brake HBK's knees and then Break Trishta's Neck for good measure. That night Chris Matthews Claimed the title of The King of Kings and ended the career of Triple H. After that ECW Bloodlust would close and Chris would be looking for another place to find work at. WWE Wrestling Gods On August 19, 2008 Christopher Matthews would sign up with WWE Wrestling gods. So Once again Chris finds himself back in the WWE. What will happen this time around only time will tell. Theme Songs *'Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW)' :* I'm your boogieman by White Zombie first and second tenure *'World Championship Wrestling (WCW)' :* nWo theme :* Never Gonna Stop Me by Rob Zombie (after leaving the nWo) *'World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation (WWE/WWF)' :* My Time by Chris Warren(1st) *'The WWE' :* My Time by Chris Warren *'ECW BloodLust :* Metalingus by Alter Bridge *'WWE Armageddon' :* Metalingus by Alter Bridge *'WWE Wrestling Gods' :* Line in the Sand by Motorhead In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*Bad Intentions :*Sweet Dreams (RKO) :*Spear *'Signature Moves' :*Running Moonsault off the top rope into the crowd(ECW favorite) :*Shooting Star Press :*Lanzarse :*Corkscrew Moonsault :*rolling neckbreaker :*Running Enziguri :*dropping reverse DDT *'Regular Moves' :*DDT :*Superplex :*neck/backbreaker (the move that orton does) :*flying forearm smash :*flying elbow drop *'Tag Team Moves' :*Powerbomb Flying Sling Blade :*The SnapShot w/Brother Joey Mercury :*Genki *'Managers' :* Francine Fournier (ECW both tenures) :* Stacy Keibler (WCW) :* Stephanie McMahon (WWE) *'Nicknames' :*The Icon :*The Living Legend :*The Real King of Kings :*The Man (by Ric Flair) :*The Evolution of Wrestling (by Ric Flair) :*The Evolution that is Chris Matthews (by Jim Ross) *'Sayings' :*Chris Matthews....it's not just a name it's a way of Life :*There's Good, There's Greatness, There's immortality and then there's Chris Matthews :*I fear no one for I am the Man! :*Chris Matthews...No Hype Needed *'Tag Teams' :*Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) ::*W/ Tommy Dreamer (The Innovators of Violence) :*World Championship Wrestling (WCW) ::*W/Kevin Nash ::*W/Scott Hall ::*W/Triple H :* World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE) /World Wrestling Federation (WWF) ::*W/Shawn Michaels (Degeneration-X) ::*W/Chris Jericho ::*W/Brock Lesnar *'Factions' :*Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) ::*The Innovators of Violence :::* Tommy Dreamer, Beulah Mcgillicutty, Francine Fournier and Chris Matthews :*World Championship Wrestling (WCW) ::*The nWo :::* Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Triple H, Sting and Chris Matthews Belts Held *'Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW)' :*2 Time Tag Team Champion w/Tommy Dreamer :*7 Time World Champion :*2 time Television Champion *'World Championship Wrestling (WCW)' :*2 Time World Champion :*5 Time Tag Team Champion W/ Nash, Hall, and Triple H :*4 Time United States Champion *'World Wrestling Entertainment/World Wrestling Federation (WWE/WWF)' :*7 Time Champion :*7 Time Tag Team Champion w/HBK, Y2J, and Lesnar :*4 Time Intercontinental Champion :*1 Time Undisputed Champion *'TNA vs WWE: Pride and Sacrifice' :*1 Time ECW champion (Last and longest regining ECW Champion) *'ECW BloodLust' :* World Heavyweight Champion Wrestling Achievements *Youngest World Champion ever (ECW Champion at the age of 16) *First person to have held the ECW, WCW and WWE Championships *19 time world Champion *Inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Relationships Chris has dated 4 women in his lifetime. Three of them are most notable relationships. When Chris first broke into the business in ECW Francine Fournier being to take a liking to Chris and the two were soon a couple. The two dated for 2 years but would brake up a couple months after he went to WCW the two are still very good friends. In fact Francine was Amy's maid of honor at the wedding. The second notable girlfriend of Chris is Stacy Keibler. Stacy and Chris began dating about 4 months into Chris' arrival into the WWE the two had a hot and heavy relationship. But it came to end when Stacy cheated on Chris with Scott hall. After that relationship Chris would fall in love with Stephanie Mcmahon and the two would end up dating but Chris would be put through hell by Vince. Utltimately Vince, Shane and Linda would end up getting along with Chris until all 4 of them betrayed Chris at Wrestlemania costing him the WWE Championship. Link *WWE Wrestling Gods Category:Wrestlers